


918 (S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: drunk and... (*´ω｀*)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 9





	918 (S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> SOUPRICE MGA DEMONS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> sobrang unplanned nito kasi di pa talaga dapat ngayon kaso sobrang saya ko talaga sa sebaek crumbs natin kahapon kaya here y'all go mga uhaw! (/≧▽≦)/
> 
> PAALALA: MAGDASAL KAY TITO LORD MGA BATA (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. antok at sabog na ko habang ginagawa ko 'to kaya pasensya na po sa typos, grammatical errors, and nonsense na natype ko. paki-intindi na lang po hehe v(^¬^)v
> 
> enjoy ~

sehun got a little startled when baekhyun suddenly stopped him and grabbed him by his wrist. as he turned around to look at baekhyun mas lalo siyang nagulat nung bigla siya nitong hinalikan sa labi niya

naestatwa naman si sehun sa kinatatayuan niya dahil hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya. he knows baekhyun's drunk and emotionally drained kaya baka nadadala lang ito sa ginawa niya kanina

he tried to push him away pero mahigpit ang hawak nito sa mga pisngi niya. he doesn't want to take advantage of what's happening but he is slowly getting drowned by baekhyun's kisses

napahawak naman na siya sa bewang nito at onti-onti na silang naglakad paurong sa kama. napaupo naman si baekhyun sa kama at doon napaatras siya papunta sa may headboard while still not breaking the kiss

as soon as maramdaman ni baekhyun na nasa may headboard na siya ay dito napatigil siya sa paghalik kay sehun

he stared at him for a sec bago siya magsalita

"Can you really make me happy, Aiden? Can you really give me the happiness that I truly deserve?"

malambot namang napatitig at napangiti si sehun dito. the taller once again kissed him on the lips. it was a soft kiss full of love and passion

"I'll give you everything, Zeki. I'll give you the happiness and life that you truly deserve. I'll do anything for you dahil mahal na mahal kita." sehun said in between their kiss

napangiti naman ng maliit si baekhyun dito at doon hinalikan pabalik si sehun. slow and passionate kisses, hands travelling all over their body, they're really getting into it

ramdam narin nila ang pag-iinit ng mga katawan nila kaya onti-onting bumibilis ang paghahalikan nila at doon tinanggal na nila ang suot na t-shirt nila

napagpalit naman sila ng position atsaka umupo si baekhyun sa mga hita ni sehun. they started kissing once again at dito napahawak si sehun sa mga bewang ni baekhyun habang marahan itong hinahaplos-haplos. on the other hand, the smaller's softly holding sehun on his cheeks while kissing him and softly grinding on him

napahawak naman na si sehun sa pwet ni baekhyun atsaka pinisil-pisil ito. his hands again travelled around baekhyun's bare upper body hanggang sa onti-onti niya itong ipinasok sa loob ng pantalon nito. yung mga kamay naman ni baekhyun ay abala sa pagbukas ng butones at zipper ng pants ni sehun

napaangat naman si sehun sa pagkakasandal sa head board at doon dahan-dahang inihiga si baekhyun sa kama. he softly gave kisses on the smaller's face down to his neck leaving kiss marks around it kaya di napigilan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol ng mahina

sehun then left traces of kisses form baekhyun's chest down to his tummy and from there he started unbuttoning the smaller's pants and removing it completely together with the boxer brief baekhyun is wearing

muli namang ibinalik ni sehun ang mukha niya sa mukha ni baekhyun at doon muli itong hinalikan sa labi habang dahan-dahan niyang pinupump ang ochichin nito

mahigpit namang napakapit si baekhyun sa bedsheet at hindi niya mapigilan ang mapaungol ng mahina habang hinahalikan siya ni sehun

the taller then stopped what he was doing atsaka inilipat ang kamay niya sa may pwetan ni baekhyun. he softly touched and caressed baekhyun's hole making the smaller twitch a little. onti-onti naman niyang ipinasok ang isa niyang daliri sa loob ng holey grail ni baekhyun kaya napatigil si baekhyun sa paghalik sa kanya dahil hindi nito napigilan ang mapaungol ng malakas

"Aㅡaㅡahhhh! Sid! Aㅡahhh!" baekhyun screamed from the sting he felt as sehun slowly moved his fingers in and out of his hole

napalapit naman si sehun sa may leeg ni baekhyun para bulungan ito

"Is this your first time?"

nanginginig namang itinango ni baekhyun ulo niya

"Should we stop?"

mabilis namang umiling si baekhyun at dito napayak na siya sa may leeg ni sehun

"Did the alcohol make you feel hot and horny, Zeki?"

napatingin naman si baekhyun sa kanya na bahagyang nakakunot ang noo

"And your fucking kisses made it worst. Aㅡahhh! Aiden!" sigaw ni baekhyun dahil nagulat siya nung biglang binilisan ni sehun ang paglabasmasok ng daliri nito sa loob niya

"Fuck. Aiden... aㅡahhh... tangina ka... oh just fuck me already."

napangisi naman si sehun sa sinabi nito atsaka muli siyang hinalikan sa labi. sehun then inserted one more finger at doon mas lalong binilisan ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa loob ng holey grail ni baekhyun

"Aㅡaㅡaahhhh! Tangina, Aiden!!! Shet! Aㅡahhh!!! Putangㅡina..." baekhyun loudly moaned dahil yung stinging pain na nararamdaman niya kanina ay napalitan na ng sarap habang lumalabasmasok ang mga daliri ni sehun sa loob niya

natigil naman si sehun sa ginagawa niya nung biglang bumango si baekhyun at itinulak siya pasandal sa headboard at agad-agad na hinubad ang suot niyang pants at brief

baekhyun got a little surprised nung sumalubong sa kanya ang very long and chubby sayote ni sehun kaya napalunok naman siya rito. he then softly touched and pumped it which made sehun arch his head and bite his lower lip. hindi naman napigilan ni sehun ang mapaungol nung biglang sinubo ng buo ni baekhyun ang kanyang healthy sayote ng walang pakundangan

"Aㅡaaahhh! Fuck, Zeki! Take it easy! Putangina ang init ng bibig mo. Fuck."

sehun couldn't help himself kaya napabayo na siya sa loob ng bibig ni baekhyun. he's holding the smaller head's tight kaya nakasteady na lang naman ito habang nag-iin and out ang healthy motherfucking sayote ni sehun sa loob ng bibig niya

baekhyun then made sehun stop from what he's doing at dito nagulat si sehun nung biglang pumaibabaw si baekhyun sa kanya at akma nang ipapasok ang sayote niya sa holey grail nito

"Wait! Zeki! I have to put onㅡaㅡahhh! Putㅡtangina..."

hindi na natuloy ni sehun ang sasabihin niya dahil nasimulan nang ipasok ni baekhyun ang kanyang sayote sa entrance ng holey grail

napapikit at kagat naman sa labi si baekhyun habang onti-onting ipinapasok ang healthy chubby sayote ni sehun sa loob niya

when it was all the way in, napasandal naman si baekhyun sa dibdib ni sehun at tila ba sobra siyang nanghina sa pleasure na naramdaman niya kanina habang ipinapasok niya ito sa loob niya

sehun then softly caressed him on his head while softly staring at him

"Are you tired?"

"Hiㅡhindi naman. The pleasure just really got into me."

napangisi naman si sehun dito atsaka binigyan ito ng halik sa ulo

"I haven't even fucked you yet Zeki baka di mo na kayanin pag gumalaw na ko?"

sehun then slowly moved his hips in circular motion which made baekhyun softly moan kaya marahan niyang pinalo sa dibdib si sehun

"Tangina ka alam mo 'yon. Aㅡahh... fuck... when you're doing it slow it's making me more weak, Aiden."

"Then do you want me to go hard?"

sasagot palang sana si baekhyun pero iginalaw naman na ni sehun ang bewang niya at doon sinimulang bayuhin si baekhyun kaya hindi napigilan nung isa ang magpakawala ng malakas na ungol

"Aㅡaaaahhhh!!! Putangina, Aiden! Gago ka! Puta! Aㅡaㅡahhhh!!!!!"

halos lalong nasubsob naman si baekhyun sa dibdib ni sehun dahil sa lakas ng pagbabayo nito sa kanya

"Tangina, Aiden! Oo na! Di ko na kinakaya! Putangina naman more!"

sobrang lunod na talaga si baekhyun sa mga nangyayari lalo na he is also intoxicated with alcohol kaya di na niya mapigilan ang sarili niya

napaangat naman si sehun sa pagkakaupo niya atsaka bumangon and made baekhyun be on all fours. dahan-dahan naman niyang hinimashimas ang pwet nito habang pinapalo pa ito kaya napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun

"Aㅡahhh fuck... just stop with that and continue, Aiden!" baekhyun whined with a moan

"You really want this inside you again?" sehun teasingly asked habang ipinapahidpahid ang tip ng healthy sayote niya sa holey grail ni baekhyun

"Putangina naman, Aiden. Stop teasing me and continue fucking me!"

napangisi naman dito si sehun atsaka pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa niya

"Beg, Zeki, or I won't put it in."

napalingon naman si baekhyun kay sehun at doon kunot noong napatitig sa kanya habang nakagat sa ibabang labi niya

"Aiden naman ehh..."

"Beg, Zeki. Beg."

sehun continued teasing baekhyun at talagang hindi na kinakaya ni baekhyun ang ginagawa nito sa kanya. napapikit naman siya ng mata atsaka napahinga ng malalim

"Aiden... please... put it inside me..."

"Put what in?"

baekhyun opened his eyes then frustratingly stared at sehun

"Aiden..." baekhyun whiningly called

but sehun stared at him lips slightly pouted as he shook his head while still teasing baekhyun

"Tangina naman! Ipapasok mo yan o ako magpapasok?!"

sehun got confused sa sinabi ni baekhyun, and in a matter of seconds, mabilis siyang ibinalibag ni baekhyun pahiga sa kama atsaka pumaibabaw sa kanya. and with that, ipinasok na ni baekhyun ang long and chubby sayote ni sehun sa loob ng holey grail niya

they both softly moaned as baekhyun slowly sat on sehun's hose. nung naipasok naman na ito ng buo ni baekhyun ay dito onti-onti siyang naglabasmasok dito

sehun couldn't help but to be more turned on from the view he's seeing. the way baekhyun ride his hose made him feel more hot and horny inside. mahigpit namang napahawak si sehun sa bewang ni baekhyun habang kumikilos ito

"Putangina, Zeki. I never knew you'd be this fucking horny."

"Aㅡaahhh... fuck... Aiden... you're getting bigger. Aㅡaahhh..."

"Tangina naman kasi sinong di lalong titigasan dito. Puta."

"Aㅡaㅡaahhhhh! Fuck!!! Aiden!!! Aㅡaaahhh!!!"

malakas na ungol ni baekhyun dahil biglang kumilos si sehun at ito na ang naglabasmasok sa loob ni baekhyun. napahawak naman si baekhyun sa mga balikat ni sehun dahil mabilis at sagad siya nitong binabayo

"Oh my god, Aiden! Aㅡahhhh... fuck... yes... aㅡahhhh... tangina ka..."

itinapat naman ni sehun ang mukha ni baekhyun sa mukha niya at dito muli siyang hinalikan sa labi. onti-onti naman nang binagalan ni sehun ang pagbayo niya kay baekhyun. he could feel the smaller moving again kaya napangisi siya bahagya habang naghahalikan sila

"Aiden..." baekhyun softly whined while moving his hips signalling sehun to move inside him

"Wait, Zeki. Let's take it slow now."

"Ehhh... fuck me hard and fast, Sid. Make me moan loud again." baekhyun whispered sexily sa may tenga ni sehun

'PUTANGINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' sehun screamed on his head kasi gago the deep sexy voice of baekhyun is really making him want to fuck him hard and fast

sehun took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down pero yawa ayaw talaga magpaawat ni baekhyun kaya muli niya itong binayo ng mabilis at sagad na sagad

"Aㅡahhh!!! Yes!!! Fuck me hard!!! Aㅡahhh!!! Yes!!!"

kahit binabayo na ng mabilis at malakas ni sehun si baekhyun ay di parin niya maiwasang manggigil dito kaya pinanggigilan niya ang pwet nito. he's squishing and hitting it hard kaya mas lalong napapalakas mga ungol ni baekhyun

"Tangina, Zeki. You're getting tighter. Fuck."

napayakap naman si sehun sa bewang ni baekhyun at dito mas lalong binilisan ang pagbayo niya rito

"Aㅡahhhh!!! Aiden!!! I'm coming!!!!!!" baekhyun moaned loudly as he held tightly on sehun's shoulders

"Putangina lalabasan narin ako. Fuck." sehun said habang pinanggigigilan parin ang wetpu ni baekhyun while still fucking him hard

at sa ilang pagbayo pa, ay dito sabay silang nagpaputok at nagpakawala ng puting tubig (σ´-ω-`)σ

isinagad naman ni sehun ang healthy sayote niya habang inilalabas nito ang potential baby niya sa loob ni baekhyun d(─‿─)b

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T FORGET TO PAKING PRAY MGA LITOL DEMONS (-/\\-)


End file.
